


baby, it's cold outside

by sabrinabayonet



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gay Panic tm, bold mina is back, mistletoe kiss, namo friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 16:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13194258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabrinabayonet/pseuds/sabrinabayonet
Summary: this is my first time at the ice rink and i’ve fallen on my butt at least 34 times so far but you keep skating around me like a fucking pro au. taken from a tumblr prompt.





	baby, it's cold outside

**Author's Note:**

> *christine sydelko's voice* merry crisis

“C’mon, Momo! I believe in you!” shouted Nayeon, who was currently in the middle of the ice rink twirling around. Meanwhile, her best friend was hanging on to the ice rink rail for dear life, trying to maintain her balance. It was Momo’s first time going ice skating and Nayeon told her it would be easy, but so far all the younger one has managed to do is to move approximately three feet from the entrance of the rink and fall like four times already (Nayeon only being able to laugh hysterically). Sure, she was a dancer, but that doesn’t mean she magically had the ability to skate. 

It was a medium sized ice rink with Christmas music blasting through the speakers. Plus, it was mid-December so it was pretty packed. All around them were people skating effortlessly: kids going around playing races, families going hand in hand and the occasional group of friends dragging a less experienced friend along the way. Honestly, Momo doesn’t know how Nayeon convinced her to come to this. The weather was begging to stay indoors, and Momo (all snuggled up in bed) already had her Netflix list on her screen when the older girl called her and begged her to go skating, promising it would be ‘tons of fun’. Most likely what sealed the deal was that Nayeon promised she would treat the blonde girl to hot cocoa after, and Momo sure does love hot cocoa on a very cold day.

Momo focused on her feet and tried to move a bit more. The ice was pretty slippery and the girl was afraid of falling once again so she just looked at Nayeon and extended her arm, asking for help. The older girl laughed a bit, thinking how adorable was her sight of Momo wide-eyed, eventually she approached the girl in need. With a mischievous grin on her face, Nayeon took Momo’s hand and pulled her a bit inside the rink.

“No!!! That’s not what I meant, Nayeon unnie!” The blonde girl said squeezing the older girl hand’s. She could feel her knees buckling. Not a moment passed when Momo was already on the floor, her butt feeling sore. This time, the younger girl laughed along with her friend, because why not?

“Easy there, just try to keep your balance, that’s all.” Nayeon took Momo’s other hand in hers and pushed her up. Like a bodyguard, Nayeon made sure they wouldn't accidentally bump into someone while both of them were slowly sliding through the rink. 

“I’m not so sure this is what I’d call fu-un” said the younger girl almost tripping and falling again. She was sure she would leave Nayeon with scars on her forearms from gripping too hard, but she really hated it when she fell. She wasn’t sure her butt could take much longer. Her eyes were fixed on her feet, trying her best to maintain her balance, just like the older girl told her. 

“Practice is what you need honestly, here, why don’t you try letting me go for a minute?” Nayeon offered and gently touched Momo’s hands. The younger girl looked terrified for a moment. “It’s okay, this time I’ll be here if you fall,” They started slowly letting go of each other until Momo was standing alone in front of Nayeon. The older girl backed off a little more and signaled the other girl to move forward. The blonde girl smiled for a moment, not believing that she actually was skating. She moved. 

Suddenly, her feet betrayed her and she was tripping. Closing her eyes, she could’ve sworn she hit the ground but it wasn’t until she felt a pair of soft hands on her waist that she opened them. A stranger had saved her from falling again. 

“Careful there,” a sweet voice came from behind Momo. When the girl turned around her heart almost skipped a beat. Is that an angel? Am I dead? Her savior was a beautiful short-haired girl with big eyes and a cute mole on her nose. Momo cleared her throat. 

“Thanks.” was all she could say, the mysterious girl just nodded and gave her a smile before skating away slowly and effortlessly. Momo hadn’t notice her before. Was she there this whole time? Has she seen Momo fall a billion times like a fool? Oh no, what will she think of Momo? Mysterious Girl started doing flips and everything, not only Momo was amazed but a few other people had noticed her skating skills. 

“Hey, hey, eyes on me. Momo.” Nayeon said approaching the younger girl after watching the whole thing. The older one took Momo’s hand and pulled her closer to the rail in case Momo fell again. Momo immediately held on to the rail, this time to catch her breath. The younger girl’s eyes were still on the girl that saved her.

“Did you see her?” the younger girl half-whispered. Momo couldn’t recall a time when she saw such a pretty girl before. She saw Mysterious Girl skate through the rink, looking like a pro at it. “Unnie, she’s so pretty.” the younger girl confessed. Nayeon pretended to quickly look at a Christmas tree that was placed just behind Mysterious Girl and then looked at Momo.

“Momo, I get it, you’re into girls but seriously, you need to stop staring it’s creepy.” the older girl scolded her and put herself in front of Momo, purposely blocking her view. “Plus, she’s not that pretty.” Momo looked at her incredulously and held back a laugh. The older girl crossed her arms huffing, “What?”

“You just want me to tell you that you’re still prettier, right?” the younger girl said raising her right eyebrow, still holding onto the rail. Momo knew this girl like the back of her hand, she was her best friend after all. With time she learned that it’s not that Nayeon is selfish, it’s just... well, maybe she’s a bit selfish. The girl can’t help it. 

“Well, am I?” the older girl said and out of nowhere made a flower pose with her hands, batting her eyelashes at Momo. Both of them laughed out loud for a few seconds.

“You’re insane, Im Nayeon.” the younger girl said and playfully hit her arm. The older girl put her arm around Momo’s shoulders and ruffled her bangs a bit.

“Wanna go for that cup of hot cocoa?” Nayeon could sometimes be a bit of a mom, she would take care of you when you most needed it. It was really endearing. Momo was thankful for their friendship.

“Oh my gosh, yes!” at that, the older girl laughed and nodded. “But first, help me get out of here, please.” the younger girl then proceeded to hold on to Nayeon’s forearms once again and let the older girl guide her through the rink. Momo could’ve sworn she caught Mysterious Girl’s eyes on the way to the exit, looking at her. Wishful thinking, probably.

Both of the girls luckily found a table at the coffee shop that was next to the ice rink. Finally seated and with her drink in hand, Momo took a sip of it. She closed her eyes and let the warm drink travel through her body, feeling like it was giving her life. 

“This really warms my soul” expressed the younger girl. Nayeon just nodded in agreement, enjoying her drink as well. Both of them spent a while just talking about how much fun they had and how bad of skater Momo is, in her defense, she just needs practice. When her drink was over, Momo left Nayeon at their table and started walking towards the bathroom. What she didn’t expect was Mysterious Girl walking down the hallway. Momo’s heart skipped a beat when she saw her. 

“Best hot cocoa around here,” the girl suddenly said. Momo was confused for a moment, is this how people greet each other now?

“Uh? Oh, yeah yeah, it’s pretty good.” the blonde girl said and her heart almost jumped out of her throat when the short-haired girl extended her hand to Momo’s face. Turns out Momo had a little smudge of cocoa on the corner of her lips that the girl was simply cleaning away. Looks like it’s a habit of Momo’s to simply embarrass herself in front of cute girls. Momo felt her face burning up. “T-thanks... for saving me back there.”

“It’s nothing,” 

“It was my first time ice skating, I might need lessons.” Momo said in a rushed tone, getting nervous. 

“I could teach you.” that caught the blonde girl by surprise. Momo looked at the girl and blushed even more. “I didn’t get your name,” the other girl said casually.

“It’s Momo, you?”

“Mina.” 

“Well, Momo, before you go come check this out real quick.” Mina said and grabbed Momo by the wrist. She led them to the end of the hall where a wall mirror was hanging. 

“What is it?” Momo asked a bit impatient.

“Look up,” and when Mina said this, the other girl looked up only to see a branch of mistletoe hanging above them. Momo let out a small laugh and covered her mouth, then she looked at Mina who was blushing a bit too. Momo couldn’t believe what was happening, a cute girl wanted to kiss her. A cute girl whom she just met. What are the odds? Momo found courage in herself and leaned in. Then Mina leaned in as well and their lips met for a short yet sweet kiss. Momo felt Mina’s hand on her face when they pulled apart. 

Walking to the table, Momo was trying to hide her embarrassment only to see her best friend Nayeon giving her a big thumbs up.


End file.
